It is well known that the conventional baby cart is manually pushed forward or back, and mainly used outdoors, with very often no other purpose. Normally, a housewife who fosters her baby (still in infancy and impossible to walk) at home carries it on her back or places it in a bed or cradle so that she can do her chores or some handicraft.
Carrying the baby on the housewife's back will hinder the operations of her extremities. Once in a while she carelessly may mistakenly collide the baby with something. The baby placed in a stationary bed or cradle will feel lonely and cry before long. Even if it is placed in a powered cradle with a regular swing, it feels no security and may cry after a while. The inventor personally experienced such conditions, has interviewed a number of housewives who have the same sensation, and firmly believes that everyone would agree.